


This is what happens when you cross the Guild

by AirieNSFW (Airie)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Creampie, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Humiliation, Instant Loss, Mindbreak, Multi, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/AirieNSFW
Summary: The Thieves Guild tries to make Mjoll leave Riften peacefully, but the heroine is having none of it. So, they have to make her leave the hard way. Namely, by gangbanging her into submission and ruining her reputation.





	This is what happens when you cross the Guild

“Mjoll is a growing nuisance.” Mercer grumbled, going through his papers. He lifted his gaze from the stack of letters, focusing at his second in command. 

“I know.” Brynjolf sighed, pacing in front of the Guildmaster’s desk like an agitated hound. “Last night I saw her sniffing around the cemetery. I think she’s starting to suspect where our backdoor is.” 

“Maven is screaming in my ear that we do something about her… Or she’s calling the Dark Brotherhood.” Mercer went on, leaning back in his chair, somewhat amused at his subordinate’s frustration. “I’m tempted to just have Astrid and her ‘family’ take out the trash for us.”

“No, let’s handle things our way. Quick, bloodless and neatly swept under the rug.” The redhead cut in, offended by the very idea of the Brotherhood doing the Guild’s wetwork. “Besides, Riften is our city and Mjoll is our problem. Let me handle her.”

“I don’t share your optimism… but go ahead. Work your magic. But if you fail, I’m handing this mess over to Astrid.” The Breton conditioned. 

“Please. I’m a professional.”

\---

“You’re awfully quiet, Mjoll.” Aerin noted cautiously, glancing across the table at his companion. “You barely touched your food, is something wrong?”

“No.” The woman lied, abruptly getting up from her chair. “I… Ugh!” She groaned frustrated, heavily sitting down. Embarrassed by her own outburst, she reached for her drink and downed it in one loud gulp, avoiding eye contact.

“Did something happen?” The Imperial asked concerned. She woke up in a sour mood which had only gotten worse as the day went on. A frown had not left her face since morning, she seemed fixated on some unpleasant thoughts, winding herself up, but having no means of release for pent up frustration. Something was up.

“No! Uh… yes. It’s, it’s-” 

“I know this city is getting to you.” Aerin interrupted, looking at her with pure admiration. “Riften is a hive of scum and villainy, the townsfolk are lucky to have you. And I… um… am lucky to have you. As a friend, of course!” He assured, looking away, hoping she wouldn’t notice the tenderness that crept into his gaze.

“Thank you, Aerin. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Mjoll replied, oblivious of her companion’s true feelings. “I’m sorry for troubling you. I… think I’ll go to bed early tonight. I feel a headache approaching.” 

She quickly excused herself from their supper and headed upstairs. Once alone in the comfort of her modest room, she sat on her bed in complete darkness, her clenched fists resting on her laps. Minutes passed and she could hear Aerin heading to his quarters. She waited a few more minutes before reaching under the bed to retrieve a package wrapped in linen sheet. She undid the leather straps, revealing an old, battered scabbard fitting a greatsword. This was the scabbard of Grimsever, her beloved blade, thought to have been lost in a Dwemer ruin. 

The scabbard was the first thing she saw when she woke up that morning. It waited for her, propped against the outer side of the window, as if peeking inside. No Grimsever, but there was a note attached: ‘The fishery tonight after midnight. Come alone’. She had a bad feeling that whoever delivered the scabbard was not a friend. Someone wanted her alone in a secluded location and was using her blade as a lure.

Whoever it was, Mjoll was not afraid of them.

There was no point in dwelling, she had to act! She abruptly sprang up, the simple wooden bedframe creaked in response. Midnight was approaching, she had little time to waste. She realized her shoulders were covered in goosebumps, though it was most likely the tepid chill so characteristic to Riften. Cautiously, she crept out of her room and down the stairs, her banded iron armor betraying her every move. Mjoll couldn’t sneak to save her life. Thank the Divines, Aerin was a heavy sleeper. 

The night was dark, both Masser and Secunda were in new moon. A blanket of thick fog entombed the city, the Lioness couldn’t see past a few feet in front of her. Pumping herself up mentally for the upcoming confrontation, Mjoll headed towards the lakeside part of the city. Maintaining her characteristic quick, confident pace she crossed the sleepy market, well aware that the quiet exterior was just a façade. Most of the people were drinking their money away at the Bee and Barb… or less savory bars, far away from decent people. Riften was a cunning beast, a true nocturnal predator. 

She nodded at a passing by guard, thankful they had not stopped her to ask where she was going this late. She wasn’t sure if she could overcome her honest nature and make up some convenient lie. She passed the forge, the embers within slowly dying away into the foggy night. The rotting wooden door leading to the docks gave away with some effort.

Mjoll crossed the slippery pier, halting before the unassuming building of Riften fishery. The windows were dark, what should she do? Should she just knock? Unsure of how to proceed, she reached for the door handle. To her surprise the door was unlocked, opening with a creak letting out the musty air. The heroine boldly entered.

It was dark. The fishery smelled of wet wood, salt and fish. Mjoll took a moment to adjust to the gloom, covering her nose and mouth from the stench of fish entrails. The building was eerily still, only the lapping of water and creaking of the wooden supports disturbed the silence. She navigated the unfamiliar surroundings, growing angry and tired of the charade.

A sudden thought crossed her mind. Perhaps this wasn’t a ploy to lure her somewhere. Perhaps… someone wanted to lure her away… Aerin! Gods, she was foolish leaving him alone without her protection! She had to get back home and make sure he was safe. She had to… What was that soft light over the corner? Was that…?

“Grimsever!” She whispered enthralled, stepping out of the shadows into a ring of light cast by a lantern hanging over her head.

Her beloved blade was resting on a barrel, the green glass reflecting the light of the lantern. It called for her, beckoned that she takes it in her hand once again. Against her better judgement, Mjoll obeyed the call, instinctively reaching for the sword. She felt a rush of excitement taking the familiar shape of the handle in her hand. She raised the blade, examining it under the light. It was sharp, perfectly balanced and reliable, just as she remembered. Exhaling a quiet laugh, she did a few swings, cutting the air with a loud swish. 

“The look on your face is priceless, lass. Brings a tear to my eye.” An amused voice abruptly cut her moment of bliss. 

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” The heroine demanded, looking up to where the voice came from, shielding her eyes from the blinding lantern. 

“I’d rather not. You seem to wield that thing with too much skill for my comfort.” The voice declined, this time coming from a different direction. 

“Don’t toy with me! Who are you? What do you want?” Mjoll questioned, turning her head to where the voice came from this time, trying to pinpoint a pattern of movement. She could have sworn she saw a shape moving in the shadows. 

“To help you move on. You’ve had your fun, the humble townsfolk worship the ground you walk on… Despite you not making any real change. But you’ve managed to piss some people off. People who can make you disappear…”

“I can take them all! Now face me, coward!” The Lioness demanded, following the voice which seemed to toy with her, forcing her to turn around in circles like a pranked child. 

“Are you sure you really want that, lass?” The voice purred next to her ear, a warm breath caressing her cheek.

She acted on instinct, spinning around, her iron-clad fist ready to smash the face of whoever was messing with her. They dodged with grace, all she could see was a dark blur vanishing from her field of vision. She dashed away before they could get behind her again, swinging her massive sword in one fluid motion she practiced so many times in the past. She regained her balance, the length of the green glass separating her from a figure leaning against a wall, clad in the characteristic leather armor associated with the Thieves Guild.

“You… I know you! You’re with the Guild?!” She called out. 

She knew that man. She couldn’t see his face hidden away by his black hood, but his characteristic relaxed stance and a strand of red hair peeking from under the hood betrayed who he was. Over a week ago he approached her in the marketplace. Mjoll had no idea how he had done it, she heard some unsavory gossip about him, but with just a few words he managed to coerce from her the name of the Dwemer ruin where she’d lost her sword. Aerin had to practically drag her away to break whatever spell the redhead had placed on her.

“As if it were a secret!” He laughed cheerfully. 

“Do you really think you can bribe me to leave you types alone? Never!” Mjoll spat, gripping the handle tighter, the tip of Grimsever mere inches from the rogue’s chest.

“We’re helping you, though you’re too thick skulled to realize. You’re not going to change anything in Riften. This is our turf, we run the show. Our patrons grew tired of your antics and they want you gone… Six feet under in an unmarked grave. There’s a price on your head and the clock is ticking. We’re a Guild of criminals and scoundrels, but we’re not killers. So, we’re offering you a way out. We got your precious sword back, so you can leave the city and go be a real hero somewhere else. Now take it and get out of Riften. You’ve overstayed your welcome long enough.”

“Oh, I’m leaving this place alright.” Mjoll rebutted with confidence. “And you’re coming with me.”

“What?” The man’s eyelid twitched against this will. Was she really that confident or just incredibly stupid?

“I have proof that you’re a member of the Thieves Guild - you’re wearing their armor. And I found you trespassing. I’m turning you in. Now, you can come along quietly, or I’ll have to-”

“Lads!” Brynjolf called out, losing his patience. “She’s not cooperating! We’re doing this the hard way!” 

In the darkness, from all directions, Mjoll could hear the subtle metallic chimes of daggers being unsheathed. They weren’t alone. 

“What’s going on?” She grunted, taking a step back. She was about to charge the arrogant bastard, but the sound of a bowstring being pulled back froze her in place. He brought an archer (archers?) as well. 

“You just have to make things harder for everyone around you. As long as you feel like you’re the hero, it’s all good in your book, right?” Brynjolf grunted, disappointed by how the confrontation was developing. “Why couldn’t you just cooperate? Now things will have to get… messy.” He sighed. Mjoll couldn’t determine if the sympathetic tone was genuine, or just an act he was putting on for her. 

“So, you’re going to kill me? Come then! Better than you have tried!” She dared, tensing up, ready to cleave through the damned thief and his cronies.

“Oh, no. That’s not our style.” He replied calmly, finally able to collect himself after his initial outburst. “We won’t kill you… We’re just going to ruin your reputation and make sure you’re never going to show your face in Riften after we’re done with you. Lads, knock yourselves out. I’ll be back before sunrise. You all have plenty of time to explain to our gallant hero why you don’t cross the Guild.”

He stepped away to the side, like an actor leaving the scene, disappearing into the shadows. Mjoll felt exposed in the circle of light, her skin crawled from being eyed by unknown adversaries. All around her she could hear excited whispers and mocking laughs. Someone whistled at her. The beams and boards of the fishery upper floor creaked faintly as they began encircling her, like a pack of predators moving in for the kill. A bead of cold sweat rolled down her spine.

“Come on!” She taunted, itching for a fight. “I’m not afraid of you!” She called out.

“We don’t care.” Someone whispered from behind, right next to her ear.

They kicked Mjoll at the back of the calf, pushing her forward. The heroine stumbled, losing her balance. A fist shot forward out of the darkness, hitting her square in the jaw. Mjoll saw white, falling on one knee, but Grimsever remained in her hand. She let out a feral groan, she should have expected dirty tricks from thieves. A shadow towered over her. A dark-haired kinswoman clad in a grey variant of Guild armor was standing over her, rubbing her sore fist.

“I thought this was supposed to be lads only.” Mjoll spat, slowly rising up.

“I am one of the lads.” The girl said, her dark painted lips stretching in a grin. 

The heroine gasped when a bow was slung in front of her by yet another thief that managed to surprise her from behind. They sharply pulled the weapon, the length of the bow pressing hard against her windpipe. Mjoll struggled and choked, fighting for air. She felt dizzy, her body going numb. Grimsever slipped from her feeble grasp falling on the boards with a clang. Through watery eyes, she shot the girl a hateful glare, her vision blurring from lack of air. She could faintly distinguish two more thieves appearing form the dark, approaching her from both sides. 

“That’s enough. We don’t want her to pass out.” The girl reminded. The length of the bow withdrew in response. She was instead pulled roughly by the hair to rest on her knees. “Now, ladies go first, so I’ll just help myself to my plunder…”

Unexpectedly, the girl undid her belt and dropped her pants, approaching Mjoll with a smirk. So, this was how they wanted to teach her a lesson. The girl’s dagger pressed against the Lioness’ throat. She said nothing, only looked down at her neatly trimmed crotch. It was obvious what she wanted the heroine to do. Mjoll’s honey eyes narrowed, as she registered the familiar shape of Grimsever with the corner of her eye. She tensed, calculating if she could manage to dash for the sword and risk only a shallow cut. But before she could make up her mind, the sword was kicked out of her reach by a thuggish looking thief with red war paint streaks painted on his cheeks.

“Niruin, you better restrain her.” He said, crossing his arms, his voice low and hoarse, just the type of voice you’d expect from a thug. “She’s going to fight, I can tell. Better safe than sorry.”

“Take your gauntlets off and put your hands behind your back. Nice and slow.” A melodic voice (no doubt an elf) instructed, tugging on Mjoll’s hair for emphasis.

Rough rope bit into her wrists, but Mjoll endured being bound by the elf with dignity. It was only when the scabbard was taken away from her that she let out a humiliated groan. She realized the hairs on her neck and shoulders stood up, the reality of her situation dawning on her.

The thief woman’s blade remained at her throat the whole time, whilst she played with her clit, taking the scene in. Amused, she ran her wet fingers against Mjoll’s cheek, leaving trails of her pussy juices on the heroine’s face. Mjoll let out a disgusted choke, her face turning away from the blasted Guild bitch. 

“What, you don’t like girls?” The thief woman laughed, thrusting her hips forward, her short black pubes grazing against the Lioness’ cheek. “My feelings would be hurt if I’d care. Now start licking or I’ll slit your smile!”

Revulsed, the heroine obeyed facing the woman’s crotch and sticking her tongue out flat. The girl hummed pleased, her free hand rested on the top of Mjoll’s head as she began thrusting and grinding against the Lioness’ face, her hard, swollen clit running up and down her tongue. 

“Sapphire, I think she really doesn’t like girls.” A fourth thief chimed in. “But no harm done, she’s going to get her fill of cock tonight!”

They laughed in unison. Mjoll’s stomach tightened, whilst the girl’s clit was grinding against her tongue. This couldn’t be happening! She shut her eyes tight, but she couldn’t shut off her hearing. She could hear the other three thieves unbuckle their pants and the sound of skin sliding against skin as they began masturbating, getting off at the sight of the girl named Sapphire riding Mjoll’s face.

“I was actually hoping you’d go with the hard way.” Sapphire teased, ruffling Mjoll’s hair. “Seeing you strut around the marked every day like you owned the place got on my nerves. And look at you now, eating my pussy like a good little slut.”

More mocking laughter followed. The elf knelt behind Mjoll, his hand resting on her shoulder. Something slick and wet rubbed against her sweaty palms; he was jerking off into her hands, his fast breath brushed against the nape of her neck, sending shivers down Mjoll’s spine.

“Y-you won’t get away with this!” She yelled, her voice strewn with rage.

“Sure we will.” Sapphire assured with a smirk, offhandedly slapping her in the face. “I didn’t tell you to stop. I was almost there, keep going. And get ready, cause it’s going to be a blast.”

Mjoll groaned, anger mixing with fear causing her to act on instinct. She tossed and bucked to the thieves amusement. Immediately, the elf’s hands closed around her throat, suffocating another cry. Sapphire’s hands twisted into her hair, keeping her in place, the girl’s pussy slamming against her face with a wet smack. The two remaining thieves motioned closer from both sides, their fully erect cocks inches away from her face, their musky aroma hitting her nostrils. Despite the elf’s grip Mjoll screamed against the wet lips assaulting her face, the wetness and flavor of Sapphire invading her mouth. 

Suddenly, Sapphire withdrew, spreading her legs as wide as her pants around her ankles would allow. Keeping a hold of Mjoll’s hair, she began pawing at her slit, coating her fingers in her own juices. 

“Open your mouth wide and keep looking at me. Yeah, just like that.” She ordered, moments before climax.

She tensed, releasing a wild cry. Her hips bucked forward whilst her legs quivered. Her fingers curled and slid wide apart, franticly rubbing her clit. The moment she came she released an unexpected stream of fluid from her pussy, showering Mjoll in hot, sticky streams. The Lioness cried in surprise, craning her neck to avert her face from the perverse shower, but the grip on her hair was firm and Sapphire soaked her face with her generous shover, obliterating the heroine’s blue war paint in the process. The blue smears running down her neckline along with the fluids the only reminder of the painted pattern. 

The other thieves stared speechless at the display, sharing astonished glances, their stiff cocks still in their grasps, but for the time being they paused jerking off to make sense of what just happened. 

“Damn Sapphire… now I know why you never play with yourself in the common area.” One of the men uttered bewildered.

“Shut up Vipir…” The girl replied, still overtaken by bliss. “Ah… I had my fun. She’s all yours boys.” She said, pulling up her pants.

The idyllic post-orgasm look on her face quickly gave into a nasty grin. Without warning she plunged her foot at the center of Mjoll’s chestpiece, sending the heroine onto her back. Daggers went flying as the three men descended upon her, cutting the straps holding her armor in place, then the clothing she wore underneath. 

“Get away from me!” She screamed in panic, when the thuggish one knelt between her legs to slide his blade under the side of her smalls.

“The more you fight the worse it will get. Just let the boys have their fun and you’ll be fine.” Sapphire advised somewhere beyond Mjoll’s vision, enjoing a bottle of mead she brought. 

“Shut up whore!” Mjol yelled, bucking to do something, anything, but the hands groping and holding her down were too many. 

“Watch your tongue!” The one named Vipir hissed, slapping her across the face with a loud smack. The woman grunted, her had jolting away. She cried and shook her head frantically when her smalls were finally cut off.

“Well, well, what have we here?” The thuggish thief whistled, grabbing her by the thighs and spreading them wide apart to get a better look at her womb. “Nice bush, we have a regular Goldielocks here!” He laughed, staring hungrily at her slit covered with curly golden hairs.

“Thrynn, really…” The elf chuckled, motioning closer to their captive’s head. “You have some colorful comparisons.”

The one named Thrynn shrugged his shoulders, guiding his swollen cockhead to wards the woman’s vulva. 

“G-get off me! Stop!” Mjoll yelled, when his skin met with hers. Her muscles tensed, her entrance squeezed shut.

“What’s the matter, Lioness? Afraid of a bit of cock?” Thrynn mocked, dry humping her.

But before she could scream obscenities at him, the elf seized her by the hair, brandishing a dagger in front of her face, his slim cock bobbing next to her lips.

“I don’t need to tell you what I will do to you if you bite, right? Now open wide. And better put your heart into it.” He warned, with a velvet purr that made her skin crawl.

Mjoll parted her lips ever so slightly, her lower lip trembling. The elf’s glans smoothly slipped past them, thrusting into her mouth. She choked, tears she wanted to keep from flowing for so long ran freely down her face.

“And what about me?!” Vipir groaned offended, slapping his cock against her heavy breast. “You know what, never mind, I have an idea…” He smiled seeing the white, tender flesh bounce and ripple from impact.

“Damn it Vipir! I don’t want to see your ass when I do her!” Thrynn grunted, when the other thief mounted Mjoll’s chest, sliding his cock between her tits. 

“Bryn said we have to share.” Vipir retorted, fishing a small bottle from one of his many pockets. He uncorked it with his teeth, pouring the slick, oily contents onto Mjoll’s breasts. He then roughly squeezed them together, burying his cock between them, thrusting energetically. “Ah, she’s got an amazing rack. Oh… I just realized I used up all the lube I had. Well, guess we’ll be going into your ass dry!” He laughed, pausing to painfully twist her nipples.

Mjoll gurgled into the Bosmer’s dick, her legs shaking from fear, Thrynn’s nails digging into her thighs. She breathed spasmodically through her nose, sensing the tip aligning with her entrance. He poked her to test resistance, pleased to find how tight she was. Whether it was natural or her shutting her pussy tight from apprehension was irrelevant. He savored the moment before shoving his entire length inside without warning, ripping a pained shriek form his victim.

“Nocturnal’s tits, she’s tight!” He grunted through clenched teeth, rocking his hips into her, feeling every inch sink inside Mjoll with effort. “That Imperial of hers must have a tiny prick.”

“Oh, please…” Sapphire cut in, losing her pants completely, fucking herself with her now empty bottle. “They’ve never done it. I can tell.”

“I bet they’re just friends. Right, Lioness?” Niruin said sweetly, pulling his cock out to get an answer.

“F-fuck you!” Mjoll yelled, choking on humiliation, pain and rage. Her tone betraying that the elf was right.

“Wow, what a bitch.” Vipir shook his head, riding her chest with more confidence, his oil-soaked member sliding between her breasts with a wed sound. “You stayed in his house for months for free, you ate his food and had him follow you around everywhere like a puppy, and you didn’t even have the courtesy to fuck him? Not even a handjob?” 

“Aerin is not like that!”

“Sure he is…” Sapphire snorted. “He respects you too much to ask you to do him. That’s why he sneaks away to Haelga’s place while you sleep.”

“Shut up!” The woman screamed, her voice breaking. 

Niruin plunged his cock back into her hot, wet mouth before she could say anything else. Mjoll cried without restraint, whimpering like a lass in the three men’s grasp. The elf watched the pained, defeated look on her face with delight, pumping into her mouth with cruel satisfaction. He liked it when uptight bitches finally realized they were not getting out of a bad situation unscathed. Seeing the once proud warioress cry really got him off. He was going to come soon and he was going to make sure to do it as humiliating for her as possible.

The taste of elf cock melted in Mjoll’s mouth, the veins on his shaft thickened. She squealed, not wanting to have him make her swallow, gagging at the very thought of the thief’s cum inside her. But he didn’t, pulling out and stroking himself energetically, directing his polished cockead at her face. Her teary eyes widened, she knew he would either slap her or keep her in place by the hair if she dared avert her face form what was coming her way. 

The elf came with a loud, satisfied groan, thick ropes of his hot semen shooting with force at her face, coating Mjoll’s with white, sticky streams. She yelped disgusted, closing her eyes before any got into them, but his load was too generous, he must have been holding back for days before having a chance to unload on someone. Most of it shot at her mouth and cheek, but a large portion sprayed at her hair and chin, pooling on her neckline and lazily streaming onto the floor. She snorted, shaking her head, to at least get some of the Bosmer cum off her. 

“This look suits you.” Niruin joked, flicking the last drop at her forehead. “I need a short rest… Sapphire, do you want to join in and douse her again?”

“Don’t mind if I do!” The girl replied cheerfully, taking his place. “If you lick my twat as good as you did last time I’ll wash all that cum off of you.” She promised, straddling Mjoll’s face. “Get to work. Now.” She ordered sharply, slamming her ass against the woman’s face. 

“So… Sapphire, can I get a kiss?” Vipir tested his luck, having the thief girl so close to him while she rode the Lioness’ face and he rode her tits.

“Only if you want me to bite your tongue off.” The thief girl replied drily, whilst Mjoll cried under her, desperately waggling her tongue.

“How about me?” Thrynn joked, ramming his cock into Mjoll with force, his grip on her hips hard enough to bruise.

“Sure, why not.” Sapphire agreed, to everyone’s surprise.

“Hey, watch it!” Vipir groaned annoyed when being unceremoniously pushed to the side, so the two could make out. Fortunately, he didn’t fall of the rack he was riding. “Ugh, get a room!” He said with disgust, hearing them moan with pleasure, loudly locking their lips and intertwining their tongues.

“You should all see this from my perspective!” Niruin chimed in laughing hysterically. “The three of you and the bitch underneath look like one of those old Nede statues.” 

Vipir muttered a curse, hurt by being left out. Still, his cock was sandwiched by a pair of slippery tits, so he couldn’t complain. He roughly rolled Mjoll’s sore nipples, pressing down on her breasts, thrusting viciously, about to come any second. And he did moments later, his load shooting from between Mjoll’s reddened tits. 

“Damn it Vipir!” Sapphire hissed, breaking her sloppy kiss with Thrynn when some of it hit her stomach. “Ugh… no wonder why they call you the Fleet…”

“Watch it woman. I might be quick to come but I’m also quick to be ready for another round. Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be fucking her in the ass in no time!” He laughed, getting off of Mjoll, exposing her sweaty and oil-soaked chest to all present company.

“You’re not fucking anything before I’m done.” Thrynn grunted, pushing Mjoll’s thighs up so that he was squatting over her with her legs up in the air. “Get ready, bitch. I’ll breed you good.” He swore, his voice dripping with hatered.

He plunged deep, hitting hard against her cervix, conjuring a pained cry from their captive. He didn’t care, rutting into her with all the force he could muster, his sweaty balls slapping against her asshole whilst he stretched her pussy good.

“Damn, Thrynn. You seem to have it out for the little bitch.” Sapphire exclaimed, observing Mjoll squirm under the two of them. 

“I had a cargo of moon sugar planned to arrive last month and she somehow caught wind of it. She rallied the guards and they burned the whole shipment down. I felt like a fucking moron when I had to get the news to Bryn. And he took the heat for me in front of Mercer! He saved my ass, but you have no idea how humiliated I felt!” He said with venom in his voice, making every thrust count, savoring every pained cry Mjoll made. “So yeah, it’s personal. And now the little cunt is paying for playing hero.” 

An vindictive spark danced in his eyes as he clenched his teeth tight, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. He sunk the length of his cock inside Mjoll, almost breaching her womb. Yelling a curse he came inside the Lioness, flooding her with his unwanted seed. Mjoll screamed, muffled by Sapphire’s pussy, feeling the richness and thickness of his load spilling inside her, filling her to the brim, shooting out of her with incredible pressure. 

“Gods, just make it stop and let me pass out… please!” She prayed. But the gods remained deaf to her plea and she didn’t mercifully lose consciousness, aware the entire time the thief kept coming inside her. 

“Yeah, enjoy that bitch.” He muttered spitefully, releasing her and stepping away. Mjoll’s numb legs fell to the ground with a thud, his cum gushed out, pooling between them.

“You play hard when you’re angry, Thrynn!” Sapphire exclaimed impressed, leaning forward to get a better look at Mjoll’s spent pussy. “What a load! You cum like a horse!” She praised, spreading the woman’s grazed labials and pressing down at her stomach, forcing another gush of sperm to shoot out. 

“Oh, I’m not done yet.” He replied, fishing a flask from his satchel then taking a loud chug. “The bitch is going to have every inch of my cock burned into her memory after I’m done with her.”

“I’m ready to go again!” Vipir announced cheerfully, taking Thrynn’s spot. But it was Mjoll’s asshole that he wanted. “Sapphire, do me a favor and grab her ankles.” He requested, pulling the woman’s legs up. 

Sapphire laughed an obliged, whilst he spread the tight pink pucker with his thumbs. His cockhead, still slick from the oil, pressed against the quivering ring. Mjoll let out a muffled scream of protest, which Sapphire cut short with another slam of her pussy in the face. Vipir grinned, unhurriedly pushing inside, breaching the tight hole. Mjoll screamed again… and then again, until her throat gave in.

\---

They fucked her for hours, reducing to a numb, powerless shell, taking their cocks and loads into her lose holes. Her mind was blank, overloaded by the sensations of then night. Broken and fucked to the edge of unconsciousness she was barely able to register what was happening around her, laying on the floor, passively doing what she was told or letting them do to her whatever they wanted. The perfect docile cumslut. 

A sharp whistle finally ended her torment. Or at least the first phase of it.

“Alright lads, party’s over. Time to go home!” Brynjolf called out. 

“Just five more minutes Bryn.” Vipir protested, unhurriedly slapping his half-erect cock against Mjoll’s wet cheek. “Now stick your tongue out, slut. Yeah, just like that…” 

“Get a move on!” Another man yelled, his voice like iron nails against glass.

“Shit, it’s Mercer!” Sapphire gasped, looking like a filly someone whipped unexpectedly. 

The thieves quickly pulled up their pants and scurried away into the darkness, leaving Mjoll in a puddle of sweat and cum. The two men in black Guild armor approached her twitching body.

“Well, not so high and mighty now, huh?” Frey mocked, seizing Mjoll’s chin to have a better look at her face. But her eyes were glassy, looking somewhere past him. 

“Mercer… we have little time to waste. It’s almost sunrise.” His subordinate reminded, forcing himself to keep looking, but he couldn’t hide his disappointment at how the whole affair turned out. 

“Right, right. Well, I have the chains and paint, so you grab her while I take her sword. I’ll be waiting outside, this whole place stinks like fish and jizz.” The Guildmaster ordered with cheer, leaving the fishery.

The redhead looked down at her, his fists clenched tight. With a disgusted grunt he rolled her on her back with his boot. Mjoll let out an incoherent yelp, her chest heaving. The man shook his head, pulling a sheet of rough canvas over her, tightly wrapping her in the material. 

“Stupid woman. Why couldn’t you just take the easy way out?” He whispered, throwing the package over his shoulder. 

\---

The night mist cleared, first rays of sunshine penetrated the quickly dispersing clouds. Marise could tell this was going to be a good day. She walked towards her spot at the market, humming a tune and planning out her routine. She passed the corner…

… and let out a high pitch screech, seeing the display laid out for the citizens of Riften to see. Mjoll the Lioness, naked and soaked in layers upon layers of cum was chained by the wrists to a wall. She was barely conscious and gagged with a rough piece of cloth, bruises and bitemarks covering her entire body, her knees grazed raw. Her legs were tied to a scabbard of a greatsword, keeping them spread wide apart. The sword’s handle was shoved deep inside her pussy, a knot going around her waist preventing it from slipping out. A stream of cum dripping lazily down the weapon’s entire length and pooling on the stones below.

But the most shocking part of the display was the writing on her body in bold black letters, the most prominent being the word ‘SLUT’ across her chest. ‘GUILD CUMDUMP’ written on her stomach with an arrow pointing down at her womb. A jumble of other vulgar writing and crude drawings marking her limbs completed the picture. 

Marise stared stunned and bewildered, taking a step back. She finally snapped out of shock and jolted away, screaming loudly, alerting the entire town. Merchants and townsfolk alike began pouring into the market, alarmed by the noise. Cries of shock and uproar filled the market. Someone tried to cut the woman down themselves, but the thick iron chains were impossible to break with bare hands. Someone loudly called out for the guards. Someone laughed. Mjoll finally fainted. 

\---

Aerin carefully closed the backdoor to Haelga’s bunkhouse behind him. He should have enough time to get home before Mjoll wakes up, thank the gods she was a heavy sleeper. On his way he heard a frenzied scream. A Dunmer woman ran through the streets screaming something incoherent, overtaken by panic. Amongst the seemingly random words like ‘sword’ and ‘chained’ he heard Mjoll’s name. He nearly had to tackle the elf to get her to halt. Marise stared at him wide-eyed, suddenly unable to utter a single word. She pointed at the market and collapsed on her knees, trembling. Aerin marched to where she pointed, already noticing a large crowd gathering at the market. He passed the corner…

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ If you like my lewd stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


End file.
